The First Step To Solving A Problem
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: Is admitting you have one in the first place. And Nick Lucas most certainly does not have a crush on Macy Misa. JONAS. Dedicated to WyszLo. Two shot. Nick/Macy.
1. Chapter 1

_I was going to call this 'Lovebug' but I thought this suited it better. Seeing as you all seemed to like the 'in denial Nick' from 'Thanks For The Dance' and 'My Lips Like Sugar' I decided to write about him. I spent an hour in a free class today writing out the first three paragraphs. That'll give you a clue as to how freaking long this thing took me. So now I have a headache and it's Nick's fault. I wonder if he has a constant headache and that's why he's always so... Nick-ish.  
Anyway! This is a two shot. And I'd like to dedicate it to WyszLo for giving me a review that made me melt. And the melted me spewed out onto a page and this was created. My French teacher wasn't very pleased but I kinda liked it.  
Thanks to everyone reading. You guys make me the happiest person alive._

* * *

**The First Step To Solving A Problem-**

**Is Admitting You Have One In The First Place.**

**-**

_"When you admit you have a problem, you're already half way to solving it."_

_-_

**But what could that have to do with Nick Lucas?**

**He's Nick-freaking-Lucas for crying out loud.**

**And Nick Lucas doesn't have problems.**

-

"You amuse me." Nick's almost smile curved at the corners of his chapped lips, as he spied his older brother.

"Really? Something actually amusing Nick? Are you feeling okay?" The eighteen year old tore his eyes from 'Scooby Doo' for a few seconds to stare Nick down, with a disbelieving look etched across his childlike features.

Nick's brow furrowed.

"Actually no." He carefully took a seat on the sofa next to the older boy. "I feel… _happy_…" Nick Lucas was often happy but he rarely ever showed it. He lived by the rule that _if you look bored, people think you know what you're doing_. His statement was answered by a sarcastic laugh from the Scooby Doo fanatic and a scoff from upstairs, quickly followed by the sound of skin sliding down metal.

"Maybe it had something to do with the genuine, non - fan girl smile you got today from the girl you're crushing on." Joe walked over to join his brothers on the sofa, plonking down in between the eldest and the second youngest, so he was sitting in the middle. The way it was always done. The way it should be. The way Nick organised it.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"I do not have a crush on Macy." His scowl and serious tone returning.

From the place on his right he heard a chuckle.

But Nick seriously doubted killing his brothers would help the situation, however satisfactory it would feel.

Although there was the problem of the mess.

And Nick Lucas hates mess.

But, he could probably pay someone to-

He mentally shook the thought from his mind. Macy would not be pleased if he eliminated two thirds of her favourite band.

"Did I say anything about Macy?" Joe asked, his eyebrows hiding in his hair.

"I don't believe so Joseph. I do believe Nicholas brought her up all by himself." Kevin never pulled his attention from the cartoon.

Nick had to wonder how these two were older than him.

Had they been short chromosomes or nuclei when they were born?

Because, surely, if himself and Frankie were normal then it wasn't the result of parental breeding.

Although, Mr and Mrs Lucas were just practicing with Kevin, getting the hang of it with Joe and then got it perfect.

After all, practice makes perfect.

You raise two nutters, you'll eventually get it right.

"Dude," The straight haired one started when Nick didn't respond. "You've got a major crush on her. Why don't you just ask her out?"

Nick laughed dryly.

"Like you're one to give relationship advice." His acerbic demeanour had fully returned.

"Hey, I'm working on it." Joe raised his hands in surrender.

"You know," Kevin started, finally managing to tear his eyes from the thrilling mystery behind the Phantom Virus. "The first step to solving a problem-"

"Is admitting you have one in the first place." Joe finished.

Kevin and Joe do that a lot.

Finish each others sentences.

But I guess that's what comes with being the trail runs.

Nick stood up, being unable to the anymore of his brothers' ludicrous accusations.

"I do _not_ have a problem." He told them, walking toward the staircase.

Because it was true.

Nick Lucas never has problems.

"Sure, sure." The older boys nodded, turning a little on the sofa to watch Nick with beady eyes.

"And," Nick just wanted to clarify. "I do _not_ have a crush on Macy."

His adamant scowl was right where it should be and his jaw was locked as tight as a treasure chest without a key.

"Now I'm speechless-" Joe started.

"Over the edge, I'm just breathless." Kevin continued.

"I never thought that I'd catch this," Joe grinned and the two finished in unison.

"Love bug again."

Nick was relieved when their voices faded behind him and he was able to bask in the comfortable silence of his own living space.

No wonder he's always in a bad mood.

You would be too if you had to put up with Shaggy and Scooby everyday.

* * *

Macy tried to remember when it happened. When she stopped seeing him as her idol and started seeing him as the boy who was slowly but surely breaking her heart.

Nick Lucas.

Of all the people to have a crush on, it had to be Nick, didn't it?

Was this Fate's idea of a cruel joke?

A Heavenly Hurt sent from a Cupid without a cause?

Payback for hitting him with various dangerous objects?

Because this was truly the work of something sinister.

Nothing good could have created this feeling.

The feeling that knowing that any possible chance she'd have ever even had was ruined by her tendency to over-obsess.

Not that she'd probably ever had a chance with someone as perfect as Nick regardless.

Ordinary people don't shine bright enough for the stars to notice them.

Macy Misa would never be beautiful enough, or talented enough, or serious enough for Nick Lucas to see her as anything other than 'crazy, messed up, obsessed fan girl.'

She didn't deserve him anyway.

He was perfection.

She was Macy Misa.

And that never seemed to be good enough for anyone.

Let alone someone like Nick.

* * *

Nick changed his shirt again as he thought about the newest atrocity his brothers' had thrust upon him.

_Him_?

Falling for _Macy_?

Impossible.

Unthinkable.

Unimaginable.

He looked at the sheet music on his piano again.

So, it had been inspired by her?

That didn't mean he was crushing on her.

He was just grateful to be inspired by someone who he wasn't head over heels in the moment for.

He winced.

Those stupid morons, dumb and dumber downstairs, putting that song in his head.

"I can't get your smile out of my mind…" He sang softly, buttoning up his red-checked shirt. Okay, so one line in that entire song related to the girl. One single line. That hardly qualifies as a crush. Some people have pretty smiles. Macy happens to be one of them. "I think about your eyes all the time…" He reached the last button. "You're beautiful, but you don't even try…"

He straightened out the shirt and examined himself in the mirror. "Modesty is just so hard to find…" He smiled at his reflection. He didn't even know what had prompted him to change. Something about wiping the day off of him. He didn't really know. It was something Macy had said at some point over the past year. That she often changed her clothes when she had a bad day, so it would be like starting a new.

"Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless…" He walked over and opened the window. For some reason just thinking about her smile was lifting his mood again. "I never thought that I'd catch this…" He listened as the throng of fans finished for him. "Love bug again!" They sang in an off key tune but it sounded quite harmonic to Nick. He gave them a big smile, to which he heard many cheers and quite a substantial amount of gasps. "Anyone got a smile they wanna show me?" He asked. If a single smile from a single girl -that he _didn't_ have a crush on- could lift him the way Macy's had, imagine what an entire sea of smiles could do?

Every single fan beamed up at him and he waited to get that same feeling he had earlier when she had smiled at him.

He waited for another few seconds, taking in all the smiles from all the fans.

And!

…

Nothing…

He didn't feel a thing.

* * *

Macy pulled on a new pair of jeans before wiping the smudged eyeliner.

So she had shed a tear or two over her crushed heart?

It happens.

But now she was starting fresh.

After all, it was only four pm. Plenty of time to, maybe, take a run or just a stroll.

She might even go to the park.

Or feed the ducks.

Wherever the wind took her she'd gladly oblige.

Because now Macy had a new outfit so she was a new girl.

She was free.

She inspected herself in the mirror, tugged a little at the ends of her shirt, smiled and opened the door.

"I never thought that I'd catch this…"

And in the distance she swore she heard a choir finish the song for her.

* * *

_Okeydokey. There it is. Chapter two will either be tomorrow or the next day. Perhaps Sunday because I'm going to a party tomorrow. It's a fancy dress. You must go as a celebrity. I'm going as Joe and Shirley's going as Nick. We're gonna find a randomer there and make him our Kevin. Speaking of parties, I wanted to thank everyone for all the birthday messages. I grinned like an idiot upon reading them. You guys really know how to make me happy!  
Oh! And I went to schoo dressed as a Gangsta today, for the laugh (to kill some time) and I started rapping in Math and banging a drum beat on the table and then other people decided to join in and take over so I got us a day without Math. The teacher thought it was hilarious!  
Good luck to Cork in the match Sunday. I hope we win!  
Sorry for this novel of an author's note.  
Later dudes! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I've been in contact with Microsoft for the last two weeks and they were no help whatsoever.  
They actually wanted me to PAY to get my document back.  
So I said "Screw That." and I went and messed aroud with it.  
And VOILA.  
I'm a genius.  
(Well. Almost. Three points shy. But getting there.)_

**Part Deux.**

They were at it again. Joe and Kevin. Verbally poking and prodding at Nick to try and get him to confess to a crush that didn't exist. And using all kinds of JONAS songs -both recent and old- to try and confuse Nick into thinking he'd written them about Macy.

He hadn't.

Had he?

No. Of course not.

Because he DIDN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON MACY MISA.

Sometimes older brothers were the most useless forms of creation on the planet.

In fact, the very thing that makes them useful is JONAS.

But that was the very reasoning behind how they were driving Nick mad right now.

"Sometimes you feel like the catcher in the rye."

Joe sang as he wound his hand around the fire pole and spun around it like it was a JONAS version of 'Singing In The Rain'.

Only that was stupid because the song he was singing was a Summer song.

"Sometimes you wish that you could catch her eye." Kevin did the same thing and the two started skipping forward, never letting go of the metal.

"Sometimes you wish that you could- OUCH!"

The two exclaimed in unison as they bashed into each other.

"Whoa!" Joe screeched as his foot slipped down the hole.

Kevin caught him, but in order to catch him, he let go of his own pole sending the two plummeting into the kitchen.

Moans of pain were heard from downstairs followed by Sandy -the boys' mother- oh-ing and ah-ing over her two eldest sons.

Nick peered down the hole at the two, in a heap on the floor, and then turned to glance at his reflection.

Third time lucky.

"I'm going for a walk." He announced down the hole.

"Good luck with that." Came Joe's pained and breathless response.

"You're going to run into Macy." Kevin called up. Obviously in less pain than Joe. Due to the fact that Joe had broken his fall.

"What?" Nick's brow furrowed.

Kevin half shrugged, as best he could.

"It's all very cliché. I don't know what that means but my best guess is that you'll run in to Macy."

He contemplated for a second before adding; "Unless the fans kill you first…"

Nick rolled his eyes.

The chances of him running into Macy were one in a million.

And Nick knew how to handle the fans. It was plain and simple.

When you're a genius.

Nick Lucas was going for an ordinary walk. Like any other.

Why did Kevin always have to make things out as though they were one big Disney romance?

If the JONAS thing ever fails, or Nick decides to go solo (which is looking better and better) Kevin should get a job as a Director or a Script Writer on Disney Channel.

Maybe then he can take his clichés and put them to good use, instead of bothering Nick with them.

"Whatever Kevin." Nick shook his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, whatev Kev." Joe said in a girly tone. "I mean, he's just to stubborn to admit he has a crush on her. Why? Don't know. Because usually he's all _I wrote you a song_ by now." Joe finished by flicking his hair and Kevin gave him a high five.

Nick was feeling angrier and angrier by the second.

His ever increasing anger being fuelled by the fact that they still wouldn't let him life the Penny incident down. He was new in school that time for crying out loud.

He hadn't been around a regular, non-famous, non-fan girl in ages. Forgive him for getting a little over excited about that.

Nick turned to leave his position over the hole.

"Hey Nick!" Kevin called. "I've got a word for you!"

Nick turned around and looked down at his brother.

Something he spent his life doing.

"It's called _denial_. You should look it up in the dictionary."It was Kevin's turn to earn a high five from Joe.

"I'm surprised you even knew that." Nick spat acerbically at his brother, and moved quickly away before Kevin could use his 'wounded puppy' look.

Nick took the stairs, hoping that by not sliding down the poles he wouldn't have to deal with-

"Cause if it's Macy and Nick forever!" Joe flapped his arms as though they were wings.

"Macy and Nick right now, they'd be alright."

Kevin laughed at Joe's impression of a Cherub as Nick tried to move around him, failing miserably to do so.

"They'll chase the stars to lose their shadows, cause Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine…"

Nick finally managed to manoeuvre his way around Joe and opened the door.

As he opened it, Kevin slid in front of him and closed it again.

"Hey Macy! Why ya treatin' Nick bad?"

Nick growled a little, wishing his brothers would just take the hint and grow up.

"Hey Kevin! Oh, you're makin' Nick mad!" Joe called from behind.

"He's going crazy, but we've figured out why he is leaving, Joe?! Gimme the reason…" Kevin smirked.

Joe snuck up behind Nick and stuck him in the butt with an arrow.

Where'd he get that?!

Nick tried not to yelp.

Arrows hurt.

"It's cause he's speechless. Over the edge, he's just breathless." Joe handed the arrow to Kevin, who continued to block the door.

"I believe my work as a Cherub is done." Joe announced.

Nick nearly sighed with relief.

Until Kevin beamed and held the back of his hand to Nick's forehead.

"Now he's burnin' up. Burnin' up. For his Macy!"

Nick lowered his voice threateningly.

"You had better leave me out of this house Kevin Lucas. Or Mr Snuggles gets it."

Kevin gulped and immediately backed away from the door.

Nick stood outside and breathed in the fresh air.

For all of a millisecond before the fans started screaming.

Nick smiled again.

But this time it was a sneaky smile.

He knew _exactly_ how to get revenge on his brothers.

"Hey! Everyone!" He called, instantly gaining the attention of about one hundred people. "Feel free to check out the interior of our house. Joe and Kevin are awaiting!"

Nick stood to the side and grinned evilly as the herd of fans stampeded forward.

He watched with a certain smugness as they stormed the firehouse.

Kevin and Joe were no match for Nick Lucas.

This is what you get for poking him in the butt with an arrow and making up songs with absolutely no truth behind them whatsoever.

After a few seconds he heard his brothers commence shouting immensely and Joe was yelling something about his socks.

Rule number one: mess with Nick Lucas.

Never

* * *

Macy sighed and breathed in the cool air. It felt nice to have the air cleanse her lungs and her brain.

Macy made her way down to the end of the green area of the park and to the large wall that separated the park from the river, so the parents could let the kids play without worry. What the parents -and kids- didn't know was that if you shimmied yourself behind the bushes next to the wall you could get into the smaller green area around the river through the gap between the bushes and the wall.

Macy did so and made her way towards the swing that was positioned above the water. This was her secret place. And hardly anyone else in the whole world knew of it. Just herself and a few friends. And currently she had the area all to herself. Macy hopped onto the swing, closed her eyes and pushed herself from the bank. She got the feeling of being on a rollercoaster whenever she did that. The kind of belly flips that make you squeal with excitement. Macy kept her eyes closed as she swung over and back above the ice cold water, forgetting all about a certain Lucas Brother and letting herself get lost in imagination and the feeling of freedom .

* * *

Kevin had Nick feeling paranoid.

No pun intended. He was forever glancing around himself to see if Macy Misa was around. And every time he didn't see her he felt his mood droop even more.

He didn't know why that was.

Maybe it was because he'd been expecting her to walk into him. He had been waiting. Almost wanting it.

He slunk behind the wall. He had discovered this hideout by accident when running from deranged fans.

And now he was headed towards the-

His eyes widened as he saw someone else had already beat him there.

He moved closer to get a closer look and winced as the person swung back into him, kicking him in the gut.

He coughed.

Macy's eyes jolted open.

"Nick?"

"Macy?"

Macy pulled herself to a stop on the bank.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Nick owned an apology to Kevin.

"I just came for a walk and…what are you doing here?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Swinging."

Nick eyed the swing.

"Want a go?"

"I don't know…" Nick trailed, taking it in. "It doesn't look very safe."

Macy scoffed.

"Chicken."

"Am not." Nick huffed. He eyed the swing again and then jumped on it, pushing himself off the bank.

"Nick!" Macy yelled, noticing the rope had become attached to her jeans.

But it was too late.

She went flying off the bank and into the icy water.

It was a good thing she was a pro swimmer.

She bobbed her head up, watching as Nick stopped on the bank. His look of worry quickly replaced with a fit of the giggles.

Macy huffed in the water.

And then pretended to not be able to climb the bank.

Truth is, she's a wonderful climber.

Nick held out his hand.

Macy glared up at his smirk, took his hand and pulled him forward.

"Best way to wipe a smirk off someone's face?" She asked as he glared at her, wide eyed. "Water."

She finished and fixed him with a smirk of her own.

"Well, in that case…" Nick smirked back and sprayed water in her direction.

She squealed and did the same.

Ten minutes and two very freezing teenagers later, Nick and Macy decided they should probably go home.

On the way back Nick told Macy about his revenge on his brothers.

Making very sure to _not_ tell of the reason he needed revenge in the first place.

With every laugh and every smile he felt him mood lighten, until he couldn't even remember what his bad mood felt like.

Or why he was even in a bad mood in the first place.

As the walked past the firehouse he noticed that the fans were back outside, but most of them were now holding random, unneeded objects from the firehouse interior. Nick made a mental note that if he never needed Spring cleaning done, he'd know who to ask.

"Want some hot chocolate?" He asked a, now shivering, Macy.

"I'd love to, but I really need to get changed."

Nick smiled. "No problem." He turned to the fans, who were staying out of his little conversation with Macy. Either they were happy with their new JONAS stuff, too stunned by a soaking Nick or for once they were actually respecting his privacy.

"Anyone have some spare clothes for Macy?" He asked and before a millisecond passed an entire outfit was flung in Macy's direction.

She eyed the girl it came from, who shrugged.

"I camp out."

Nods of recognition and "Oh, good idea" 's were heard from the remaining ninety nine people.

Once inside, Macy slipped into the bathroom to get changed and Joe and Kevin eyed Nick sceptically.

"Shut up." Nick warned.

Joe shrugged and left the room. Kevin beamed.

"I'mma guess you guys want some of my famous Kevin hot chocolate?"

Nick smiled at his older bother.

"That would rock."

Nick ran upstairs to get changed and nearly knocked down Macy on the way.

He smiled as he caught her. "This is why we have poles."

"No, you have poles because this is an old firehouse."

"And why do you think we live in a firehouse?"

Macy smirked. "My best guess is… Kevin."

Nick blinked.

"Man," He said dropping his arm and steadying her. "You're good."

Macy laughed and Nick pointed to the kitchen.

"Kev's making hot chocolate. I'll be right down."

"Hi Kevin!" Macy waved as she sat on one of the large stools.

"Hi Macy!" Kevin waved back and held up a marshmallow. "Catch?" He asked.

She opened her mouth and Kevin aimed it.

"Aw yeah. Hole in one!" He beamed, clapping. "Cream?" He asked, pulling out the whipped cream.

Macy nodded. "Thank you."

As Kevin finished the hot chocolates Nick slid into the chair beside Macy.

Kevin placed the two cups in front of them.

"Hum…" He hummed nonchalantly. "I think 'Banana's In Pyjamas' is on. I'mma go…"

Macy laughed.

And Nick smiled after his _simple_ brother.

(Who makes one hell of a hot chocolate.)

Macy trailed her finger through the cream.

"So," She started, but Nick was busy being distracted by the perfect circles she was making. "Nick?" She asked. He didn't respond. She pulled her finger from the cream and squished a dollop onto his nose. He blinked. "Listening now?" She laughed.

Nick nodded, not really trusting his voice. "I was thinking about Obama winning the Nobel Peace Prize and I-"

Nick cut her off.

"Wanna go to the dance with me?" He blurted.

Macy's brow furrowed. "You mean Junior Prom?"

"If you're not too busy…" Nick shrugged.

Macy threw her arms around his neck. "I'd love to." She told him, kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled and returned the favour.

Above them Joe and Kevin peeked through the fire pole holes.

"We are _so _good." Joe fist pumped the air.

"Give it to me!" Kevin held up his hand and Joe went to smack it.

"Whoa!" Joe yelped, loosing his footing.

Kevin felt the only thing to do would be to join him.

If Joe was in trouble with Nick. So was he.

"Double whoa!" He let go of the ground and tumbled forward, landing on Joe.

"Here we go again." Joe coughed.

* * *

_I couldn't resist the little Kevin/Macy moment. I'm sorry. I fail when it comes to keeping those two apart.  
Later Dudes! :)_


End file.
